1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool and more particularly to a hand tool with an adjusting structure, in which an angle between a handle and a head member pivoted on the handle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional hand tool with an adjusting structure comprises a head including an end with an arcuate toothed face, a handle including an end defining a compartment for pivotal connection with the end of the head, the handle including a longitudinal hole having an inner end and an outer end communicated with the compartment, the handle further including a transverse hole communicated with the inner end of the longitudinal hole and a reduced hole intercommunicated between the transverse hole and the inner end of the longitudinal hole, a catch mounted in the longitudinal hole and including a first end with an arcuate toothed surface and a second end including a stub extended through the reduced hole, the arcuate toothed surface having more than ten teeth so that the teeth of the head can be engaged with the arcuate toothed surface of the catch by more than ten teeth to thereby provide a reliable retaining effect, a push button mounted in the transverse hole and including a stem, the stem including a relatively higher portion and a relatively lower portion, means for biasing the push button to a retaining position in which the second end of the catch engages with the relatively higher portion of the stem such that the arcuate toothed surface of the catch is biased to engage with the arcuate toothed face of the head, thereby retaining the head in an angular position relative to the handle, and wherein when the push button is pushed, the second end of the catch is disengaged from the relatively higher portion of the stem such that the arcuate toothed surface of the catch is disengaged from the arcuate toothed face of the head, thereby allowing adjustment of the angular position of the head relative to the handle; and an elastic member being mounted around the stub for assisting in bias of the catch toward the head when the push button is in its retaining position.
However, the conventional hand tool with an adjusting structure has one disadvantage as following:
Although the arcuate toothed surface of the catch has more than ten teeth so as to provide the reliable retaining effect on the head, the catch is high-cost because the catch has more than ten teeth. In addition, each tooth of the head must completely match each tooth of the catch so that a high precision for manufacturing is necessary. Therefore, the conventional hand tool with an adjusting structure would be expensive.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.